


Baby Brother

by devil_die



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_die/pseuds/devil_die
Summary: Sebastian and Remington are left up with baby Emerson to take care of him while their mom takes some much needed rest.
Relationships: Emerson Barrett & Sebastian Danzig & Remington Leith
Kudos: 8





	Baby Brother

**Author's Note:**

> a / n: I got a want to do something with baby Emerson and I really liked this so I may do another cute young emer.

Sebastian was old enough Stephanie trusted him to hold onto his baby brother. He smiled a little seeing the small baby who was curled up in his arms as he squirmed around in his oldest brother's arms. He let out a small little sound. Which pulled the middle boy's attention up from the toy he had been playing with.  
Remington looked to his brothers before pushing himself up from the floor. He waddled forward seeing he was still so young. The male could walk. Well, when he wanted to walk he would. The male just enjoyed being carried around more. "Sebby?" He asked looking up to Sebastian.   
Sebastian smiled a little hearing the nickname. Remington hadn't been able to say his full name when he started talking so they shortened it to Sebby since that was something he could say. "Yeah?" The oldest brother asked before the baby in his arms let out a loud cry and started to squirm in Sebastian's arms. Emerson's small hands formed into little fists as he tossed them around. He was hungry. But their mom was asleep. And Sebastian knew she needed it so he didn't want to wake her up. He sat there for a moment before standing up from where he was sitting. He took his young brother and sat him into the crib that they got sat up in the living room.  
Once he got Emerson sat down, he started to the kitchen and grabbed onto the stool pulling it to the fridge. Sebastian was determined to be a good big brother and son to help his mom and brother out. He grinned a little more as he pulled the bottle out that she had put in their. He pushed his stool over to the microwave so he could get it up to it. The male pushed it in and let it heat up like his mom told him. "Remi!" Sebby called out to him and saw his little brother come running up to him.   
"Yes?" He asked wide eyed as he scrambled up the stool to get up beside Sebastian.   
"Emerson is hungry. I'm gonna get him do you want to feed him his bottle?"  
Remington's eyes lit up before he quickly nodded. He let out a happy squeal as Sebastian left the kitchen and then call out his name. He grabbed onto the bottle and the nipple before carefully making his way to the living room so he wouldn't spill it. Then he sat down and started the screw the nipple back on it for him.   
Emerson kept crying in his big brother's arms until he felt Remington press the bottle to his lips. He opened his mouth and quickly took it sucking the milk from it. Which made both of his older brothers to smile widely.


End file.
